


After Mayli

by DementedPixie



Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [7]
Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Discovered in a Graveyard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedPixie/pseuds/DementedPixie
Summary: Bodie is there for Doyle post DIAGPLEASE DO NOT RE-POST THIS STORY ON ANY OTHER PLATFORM.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Series: Demented Pixie's Pros Fic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264832
Kudos: 5





	After Mayli

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Demented Pixie and I’m a Pros fan, but that hasn’t always been my name. If you knew me as In Love With Both and you’re a friend, then you’ll already know why I left the fandom some years back. But, hey, a girl can change her mind, and I have therefore decided to re-share my Professionals fanfiction on this amazing Archive – no changes, no improvements, no alterations. I’ll be posting them just as they were written. No comments, no trolls, and no betas. Just me and my stories. I’m sharing them so that they can take their place in the archive, but I’m also sharing them for the Pros generation, for those future generations yet to discover Bodie and Doyle, and for Sandra, who has never ceased waving pompoms for all Pros fanfiction writers.  
> The following story was written by me in 2009.

After Mayli  
By ILWB

“If you can just bear with us for a few moments more, we’ll try to be as quick as we can. Try to relax.” The pretty blond nurse gave him a tentative smile and patted his hand, then moved aside. 

Before he had a chance to truly consider the meaning of her words, the Doctor started the process of removing the nose and throat tubes that had kept Doyle alive. It was the most disgusting sensation. The tubes were pulled slowly and as kindly as possible, but nothing was going to stop the horrible rawness of the metal and plastic moving through his windpipe, causing him to gag. As the last of the breathing tube exited his mouth Doyle exploded into a vicious racking cough, which his body was simply not able to take after all he had been through. The pain was terrible, but the more he tried to stop coughing, the harder it was to control and the more pain he was in. The nurse rushed to his side, placing her hands gently on his shoulders. 

“It will be all right, keep calm. Try to take short, shallow breaths until you get used to the sensation.”

He tried to follow her advice - a pretty blond could usually talk him into anything - but this was something very new and he was having real trouble trusting her. After all, it was the first natural breath he had taken for days. 

She looked into his eyes to make sure she had his complete attention, and then started to school him in his breathing. “In, now out, now in, that’s it, nice and slow.”

With her help he finally started to get the message and calmed considerably. 

“All right?” she asked.

He nodded back, a weak smile on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but she held up her hand immediately. 

“Hold on for a while, you’re going to find it too sore to talk. Let me get you a drink of water.”

This she did and Doyle sipped it gratefully. Just in case she was thinking of walking away and mindful that he wouldn’t be able to call out to her, he put his hand on her arm as she held the cup. 

“What it is?” she asked, coming nearer to listen.

A thin croaking whisper came from Doyle’s mouth. “Bodie?” he said.

She smiled. “Yes, Mr Bodie is still here. We asked him to wait outside while we removed the tubes. I’ll get him for you.” 

There was a door slam and a rush of air as Bodie came back into the room, concern showing all over his face and in his body language. He approached the bed.

“You all right, mate?”

Doyle tried to answer him but only just managed a strange “eh” sound.

“Don’t try to speak,” said Bodie.

“Why did you ask me a question then, you daft bugger,”’ thought Doyle, allowing himself a little smile.

Bodie smiled back. “That’s more like it, Ray, I’ve been waiting for that smile for days!” Then Bodie’s own smile faded as Doyle’s eyelids fluttered closed, pain evident on his face. He turned to the nurse who had just re-entered the room. “Can he have some more pain relief now?” he asked. 

“That’s the very next thing we need to get sorted, I’ll go and check.”

Bodie turned back to Doyle who was rapidly turning the same colour as the white bed sheets. Panic flooded over Doyle’s face and Bodie, quickly recognising the symptoms, grabbed a bowl and held it in front of him, just in time. He went through the action of being sick, but as he hadn’t eaten in days nothing came up. The vile sensation caused him to once again break into that horrid sounding cough. Bodie rubbed his back gently with his hand, helping him to calm down. 

“Finished?” asked Bodie. Doyle nodded, so Bodie put the bowl on the floor and helped Doyle lay back into the pillows. 

“Ugh,” Doyle whispered, “sorry.”

“Leave it out, I’ve seen worse I can assure you,” said Bodie, feigning cheerfulness for the benefit of his miserable partner. He pulled up a chair.

The nurse bustled back in with pain killers which Doyle took with difficulty, then she left them alone with a “Press the button if you need me.” 

Bodie smiled up at her. “Thanks,” he said. Then he turned back to Doyle. “Jesus mate, you look bloody terrible.”

Doyle managed a smile, then as memory flooded back he suddenly had a piercing image in his head of those almond eyes. “The girl?” he whispered.

Bodie looked down at his feet. “She didn’t make it. Such a mixed up kid. She didn’t want you to die, asked after you in the ambulance. I stayed with her.” Bodie looked into Doyle’s eyes, needing him to understand. “She didn’t have anybody else.”

Doyle turned his face away, not wanting Bodie to see the tears that were suddenly winding their way down his ashen face, strangely mourning the girl who had nearly killed him. 

Bodie’s voice broke through his tears “I know mate, I know.”


End file.
